Forbidden Love: The Story of Goku's Mom and Raditz
by NamekGirls
Summary: I always wanted to know who Goku's Mom was. So I creatred her and gave her a Love Story. I've combined this story with "Raditz gets a love story too." So it's he story of Bardock and Raditz. I hope you Enjoy the Romance between my characters. Still need to edit the grammar! If you like romance, Read my pure sold story as well :)-Sam
1. Chapter One Forbidden Love

Raditz knew this day would come, he just didn't know when, didn't know how. His life was taken by the hand of his brother, Kakorat.

As he stared up into the blinding sun, loosing his life, he knew he would be walking towards the gates of hell in just a matter of time.

Planet Vegeta was always under the control of Frieza for as long as Renee could remember. It was never peaceful, always at war. There was always a day she woke up to find someone else from her division dead, or let alone someone she knew at the pub.

Renee was a Saiyan elite and worked directly from King Vegeta himself. She was given a nice home, as nice as homes could get on planet Vegeta. On her planet, homes were not cingular pieces of property, but a floor in an apartment building. Not all saiyans got their own floor, most shared rooms, beds and even single units. The lower class had up to seven per unit and three per bed. The higher up you lived in each building, the better off you were. The bottom floor was the pub, a very common place all saiyans of each division came to drink, smoke, meet mates and eat.

Raditz was considered an Elite, since his mother was nothing but connections with the Queen and King of Planet Vegeta. He had to keep quiet about his father being Bardock, though many of the young men knew, and harassed Raditz like no other. They called him things such as "Son of a low life" or "peasant". Not only did Raditz have to take the heat of being the son of a low class solider, but he also had to take the heat of his mother's position as an Elite, and how he got everything so easily. He knew his father was not a low class, but a very strong man, for that fact, and looked up to him quite a bit. He mainly admired his father's admiration to remain faithful to his mother even though they couldn't always be together. Even sometimes years at a time.

Raditz, of the age eighteen attended the School of future soldiers of Frieza, Frieza's Academy. Where they trained hard, studied hard, and where they were brain washed into thinking Frieza was the greatest and mightiest being of all.

But there was an upside to going to school. Raditz enjoyed being with his best friend, Diamond. A Saiyan girl, the daughter of Fasha.

Renee had a nice place to her self, small, but it was her own. Her hair was short, but it never lacked height. Her body very tiny and petite, but her power level substantial. Her eyes a very uncommon blue, it was thought to be the sign of a super saiyan, but she knew she did not have those abilities. Many women of the saiyan race had different colored eyes, from green to red, but hardly ever blue.

Renee was not only a high-class saiyan, but was friends with King Vegeta's Queen, Zahara, and the mother of four saiyan children. Two boys and two girls. Renee was not childless herself; she currently had one, Raditz, a handful teenager.

She began to toss in her sleep, knowing having to be awake was coming close. She had another body next to her, lying beside her. When her alarm went off, she reached to hit it, though she felt like throwing an energy wave at it.

Slowly she got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked beside her to see him, Bardock, a low life saiyan. She could see he was no such thing, but King Vegeta himself and the rest could not. Saiyans didn't marry, let alone know who half the fathers of their children were, but Renee and Bardock knew.

Bardock, who lived Forty-Five floors below her, almost towards the bottom, was a very stubborn angry man, but yet had a heart he would never had admitted too. Even though marriage was nothing saiyans did unless you were royalty, Bardock and Renee kept an ongoing relationship for years that was kept secret. When Raditz was born, she had to play it off like she didn't know whom the father was. It was not socially acceptable for a low class to mate with an upper class, let alone even talk to one another. So Bardock was her biggest secret and her biggest treasure. He snuck in through her French doors every night, and left them every morning.

So she got up and began to dress herself in Saiyan armor. The dark red spandex on the underneath and the white chest gear over her shoulders along with the white boots with a yellow pointed tip. She shook her head and looked over at Bardock and shook his body to awaken him. Slowly he did.

"Ugh—" he grunted and rolled back in the sheets, then his dark eyes met with hers as he forced and small smile. "I guess it's time I go, I have a lot of planets to destroy by tonight." He moaned, his nude body rolling out of bed and his tail wrapping around his waist.

"Have fun with that." Her very soft-spoken voice replied as she put on her gloves in a smile.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Oh I will, while you sip tea with the Queen." He pulled his spandex over his rock hard chest.

Renee dropped her arms. "That is not ALL I do." She emphasized. "I also do Planograms and give you and your divisions assignments. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know who to be killing today." She placed her hands on either side of her hips.

Bardock then put his armor on and slipped into his boots. "Ohh yeah, making schedules is sooo hard." He laughed a bit.

"Hey I've been sending our son to the Frieza's Military Academy since he was a boy so he can become a great fighter, I don't see you doing that." Renee nodded assumingly to Bardock.

Bardock sat up from the bed and approached her. "Well excuse me for not being able to exist in your life." He put on his gloves then reached for her small tiny sized waste.

"You're Excused." She gave him a small playful kiss and then escaped his grasp. "I need to go wake up Raditz." She started to leave the room.

"And I need to leave." He slowly began to walk towards the window. He gave a last glance to her and waved. For him, it was always so hard to leave every morning, and he feared the one-day he does get caught.

"Bye" she nodded to him as he opened her French doors and flew off into the sky.

Landing almost instantly he entered the building he was just in, except through the first floor. He walked up two flights and came to his corridor and entered, there his crew slept. Three on the bed, one on the floor, two on the couch, and one awake staring right at him.

"Hey Tora." Bardock greeted his best friend Tora who had a long face and short spiky hair, but had a quite of bit of height on Bardock.

"And where were you again?" Questioned Tora, for he knew about him and Renee's love, only him and his crew.

"You know, roughing up some weakling Kanasa's." Bardock chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Likely story." Tora rolled his eyes. "Where are we headed today?"

Bardock grabbed what looked like a rolled up news paper and opened it, where it had every saiyans daily schedule. He knew this is what Renee was currently working on. "We are to go to planet Pue Pue."

Bardock and Tora looked at the rest of their sleeping crew. "Do you think just you and I could take on the whole planet? I'd hate to wake them. " Said Tora.

Bardock laughed out loud. "Lazy bums. I guess so, let's get to the docking station, we don't want to waste much time."

Tora nodded to Bardock, as they both left their home and headed out the front doors of their building.

Their planet sky was always dark, it was always night on Planet Vegeta, and Bardock loved missions due to being able to see the sun.

Renee headed towards the palace, where she worked. Going up the elevator she hit the top floor of the building that looked like an office space. She sat down at a desk and began to work on her scheduling of planets destruction. She scrolled down a bit on her spreadsheet and saw Bardock's name. She smiled for his name always made her happy. She began to type next to it, giving him more planets to destroy then the upper class. She knew he'd like the challenge.

Suddenly Renee heard footsteps and turned around in her chair to see the Queen, the wife of King Vegeta. She was quite short, just like her, but her hair was long and straight. Renee was always jealous her hair had never been as long. Her forehead was covered in beautiful jewels, and he hair had a strand of gold beads in it. Her dress was long and tight fitted, covering her arms and hitting right above her ankles. Her dress was mauve with a gold band around her waste, and at her cufflings. Her feet were dressed in heels that lased up her ankle.

"Hello Renee" The Queen said as Renee stood up bowing to the Queen.

"Hello my Queen." Renee replied then came up from her bow.

"Would you and Nadia, your secretary, be ever so kind to accompany me to lunch?" Questioned the Queen. Renee began to pounder and now realized what Bardock meant by his comment about having tea with the queen.

"Of course." Renee Agreed then motioned to her secretary on the other side of her cubical. They both followed the Queen down several flights till they came to the bottom floor, and walked outside. The queen was a classy woman, but for such a royal being she loved always going to the bar on the bottom floor of the saiyan living space.

Her, her secretary and the Queen went inside this Smokey bar, that was full of low class saiyans working and hanging around.

"Mmmm that Saiyan sure is handsome, too bad he is lower class." One of the women with Renee Snickered then sat down. Renee didn't know whom she was talking about until she noticed Bardock and knew he was whom she was speaking of.

Bardock sat at a table with his crewmembers, drinking a large alcoholic beverage. She smiled at him, enough for him to notice, but not enough for anyone else too.

So Renee sat down at the bar next to the Queen, both of them having a meal and talking for sometime. But when Bardock began to walk out, he made eye contact with her, and she knew that meant hurry up.

Renne looked over at the queen and smiled. "I must be going now, I do have to make dinner for Raditz and head to bed for tomorrow's work." She handed her plate to one of the saiyan waitresses, who was a low class saiyan.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Renee jumped down from the stool and said bye to the two upper class saiyan women.

She quickly followed Bardock's steps, and she went through the doors, feeling the cold night air. Bardock stood right next to the doors, waiting for her outside.

"I can't be seen talking to you." She quickly said and crouched to the ground pretending to fix her boot. "Come over tonight?" She asked still fiddling with her boot.

"Uhh—I don't know, I think a few of my crew members are suspecting something." He replied nonchalantly, staring up into the sky.

"We miss you. and I'd be nice if raditz got to see his dad every once in a while."

"Hmm—" Bardock pondered the thought and then looked back at her. "Alright, I'll make an appearance in my home for a bit so my crew doesn't get suspicious. I'll sneak out the window and fly up to your place—1 hour?" He chewed in a toothpick he got from the Pub.

Renee stood up, her back facing him. "Alright—Se you then." She entered their building, taking it to the top floor where her and Raditz lived.

Raditz walked into a training hall on his own, for he didn't like being with people. And began to workout, like he always did after school. Being by himself in the room made every little movement echo throughout the large high vaulted ceilings.

Pushing himself up and down off the ground into pushups, sweat poured down his face and into his hair. He panted heavily, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth became thirsty, but he continued anyways. "Seven hundred and one—seven hundred and two." Raditz counted as he did seven hundred push-ups. His muscles bulging from his skin, and his chest even sorer the next time he lowered himself to the concrete. "Seven hundred and fifteen-"

Raditz lost his concentration as he heard the door of the training hall open. His chest fell to the ground, and his arms felt like wet, weakened noodles. His eyes looked over into the direction of the door, too sore to get up, he saw pink saiyan combat books walking his way. Even though his vision was blurry from lack of hydration, he noticed them and rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Hey Diamond." He said as she knelt down beside him.

"Don't you think you work yourself out enough everyday? Give yourself a break!" Diamond was a very beautiful girl, and reminded him a lot of his mother. Her skin dark and her body slim but built, her hips were wide and her breasts slight on the plump side. For a young lady she had a women's figure. She wore her girly pink Saiyan armor, for she had no problem flaunting her feminism. Her tail around her waist and her hair long and soft and pulled back into a neat braid. Her eyes were grey unlike the rest of the saiyans, who's eyes remained dark.

Raditz rolled over on his back, the tile nice and cold on his hot sweaty body. He panted heavily and replied. "Don't you think you draw enough porn?" He let out a chuckle.

"Ahem.." Diamond coughed. "Nude charcoal paintings, not porn! I am an artist." She crossed her arms.

"I have to train. Everyone only thinks I got partnered up with Vegeta and Nappa because of my mom. I have to prove that isn't the case." He sat up and looked at her light eyes.

"Well—" Diamond sat down and crossed her legs and stared at Raditz intensely. "Didn't you get that position because of your mother?" She raised her one brow.

"Well duh! But no one needs to know that DIAMOND!" He responded sarcastically and hit her shoulder.

Diamond let out a small laugh then eyed him up and down. "I think you've done enough. Maybe I should walk you home, incase you die of exhaustion on the way."

Raditz rolled his eyes then began to stand on his feet, when suddenly he lost his balance and fell to his knees and hands once again. Raditz laughed at his legs giving out and looked up at Diamond. "I guess that would be nice." Replied Raditz then once again tried to get up. He slowly walked over to his armor and placed it on his bare sweaty chest.

He wiped his face and walked towards Diamond as she wrapped her hands around his one large arm. "You don't always have to worry about me." He said as they exited the building, he had then realized how dark it had become.

"It's my job to worry." She said walking arm and hand with him down the street. "So, I got my first mission, I leave tomorrow morning." She said a bit excited for she had never been departed.

"Really? That sounds good. Let me know how that goes." Said Raditz as he stood before the building he lived in. "I better get inside, my mom is probably going to be mad that I'm home so late. That is if she's home first."

"How's Bardock?" Asked Diamond, letting go of his arm and looking up at him.

Raditz nodded and placed his finger over his lips. "Shhh, he's good." He knew no one could know, since his father was a low class, but people knew through rumors.

Diamond nodded. "You secret is safe with me." She replied, then waved to Raditz as he walked inside his building.

Raditz walked into his home and flicked on a light, seeing his mother and Bardock sitting there on the couch. Raditz's face lit up in happiness, for this is the most he's seen his father in a while. "Hey dad! Wait, am I in trouble you're both here, waiting for me."

Bardock chuckles and shook his head no. "Your mother made you dinner, left overs are over there." Bardock pointed to the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Raditz loved to eat. After such a large meal Raditz fell asleep on the couch watching what little TV channels they had. Most consisted of current events and the destruction of planets.

Renee turned off the TV and put a blanket over Raditz. She knew he was exhausted and wasn't going to wake him just so he could be in his bed. Bardock turned off the lights.

Renee didn't hesitate to get out of her armor and into something more comfortable when she went into her room.

Bardock walked into her room, closing the door behind him. He looked at her slim figure in her nightgown of silk. Looking at her never got old; he loved her beauty, her blue eyes and her soft dark skin.

With a smile Bardock approached her, wrapping his arms around her waste. Renee's fingertips traveled across his cheek, down his neck, and over this chest that was protected by armor. She tugged on his armor, hinting at him to remove it, and so he did. Only thing left were his spandex pants, his boots had been slipped off at the door.

He leaned into her body; his lips grazing the side of her neck as he tiled her head back, and then down her throat leaving small kisses behind.

Her knee wrapped around his waste and his free hand held her thigh in place. His other free hand held her waste s he rubbed his hand up and down against her silky gown. It then moved underneath, his hand going higher, over her breasts, then her shoulders, and then the nightgown hit the floor.


	2. Chapter Two The secret Leak

Raditz slowly awoke that morning, knowing he didn't have to go to school that day was a relief. He was somewhat cold, for the seasons were changing on Vegeta. Raditz grabbed his armor and put it on, then looked at the clock to see that Diamond should have already arrived.

So quietly, without waking his mother, Raditz snuck out of the building and swiftly walked to the docking bay.

When he got there he saw her crew, which consisted of four young men his age and herself. Though Raditz didn't see her. Walking towards him was one of her crew member and Raditz stopped before him. "Where's Diamond?" He asked looking at the short pudgy saiyan man. Raditz heart stopped for a moment in fear, in his mind he tried to calm himself down, he knew she was fine.

"She was hurt during our mission, she is in the medical facility." He said looking up at Raditz. "She looked away at the wrong second." Said the young classmate.

Raditz heart actually did stop this time as it felt like it sunk in his stomach. He stopped breathing for a moment. He could only imagine what had happened to her. Was she only hurt, or is she on her deathbed?

Without hesitation, Raditz ran past the fat crew member and headed down the medical hallway. He ran past a few doctors, some dead patience on the beds as well. There he saw a nurse and he stopped her suddenly. "Do you know where-a patient named Diamond -is-?" Raditz panted heavily while asking.

The nurse looked up at him. "Yes Diamond." She turned around and pointed down the hallway. "She is the last door on your left. Room 7B." She smiled to him, and then he took off without thanking her. He made it to the door and walked in. There he saw Diamond sitting on the edge of the medical bed. Her chest and torso bandaged in gauze. She was awake, she was alright, she was alive.

She stared at Raditz and tried to force a smile, but felt to disappointed to be happy in any sort of way. Then looked back down at her torn hands.

Raditz slowly walked in as she began put her armor back on over her chest. Raditz stopped her and placed the armor back down on the table beside her. Raditz looked at her eyes, he knew she had to have been crying. "Are you alright?" Raditz asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Diamond stared down at her saiyan boots and shook her head. "I was ambushed by the inhabitance of the planet we attacked. We were foolish enough to think they were dead. Of course they attacked the women of the group assuming I was more venerable to damage. They were right. I was instantly knocked out. Waking up here is the only thing I remember." She said in a deep sigh.

"Look at the bright side, the only bad thing from this is you can't draw for a while." He tried to make a joke as he looked down at her hands."It's alright Diamond, we all have out off days, even me." Raditz tried to reassure her.

"I was demoted to the low class. I am now a low class saiyan." Diamond wiped her eyes. Raditz couldn't believe what was hearing. One mistake, and she loses her status. He began to think maybe he could put in a good word to the king since his mother was so close to them.

"I understand—if you can't see me anymore." She said.

Raditz shook his head and pulled her into a hug. His heart beat fast for he had never been this close to her before. But he knew he needed to reassure her, that regardless, their friendship was strong, in more then one way.

In a bit of shock, Diamond felt her body become warm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. Maybe if I trained has hard as you did everyday, this wouldn't have happened." she whispered.

"You didn't disappoint me. I wont leave you, no matter what my league is." He said then removed his arms from her body. "Let's go get some food, treat is on me." He said reaching his hand out to her.

Diamond nodded and grabbed his hand, they together both left the hospital.

Raditz knew he was suppose to meet up with Vegeta for lunch as well, he figured he could bring Diamond along, and it wouldn't be an issue. So Raditz walked with her till they came to the most common food court on the planet. Things such as Alien Burgers, Frog Dogs and Frieza fries were sold here, it was a typical Mcdonalds for the saiyan race, and a place that would make you obese or die from cardiac arrest. But the smell of cooked delicious food filled the area, making this place absolutely resistible to the men on this planet.

Raditz instantly saw Vegeta, for his hair was also hard to miss. Vegeta gave Raditz a glare; he had been waiting for a while.

Diamond saw from a distance one of her girl friends and waved. "I'll go save us a seat." Diamond said to Raditz. He nodded to her as she walked over to the table full of girls.

Raditz walked over to Vegeta. "About time!" Vegeta said waiting in line for some food. "I shouldn't have to wait, I'm a prince. This line is preposterous, I should get a card that says I can cut inline."

"Sorry" Said Raditz. "I had to take Care of things."

Vegeta grunted and ignored his pathetic excuse.

"So I want to take the next available mission Raditz. Is that alright?" Asked Vegeta. "Oh wait, I'm prince, I don't have to ask you. Alright we are going Raditz." Vegeta laughed hysterically then looked to see Raditz's head staring in another direction.

Vegeta turned to look, and then there he saw Diamond, talking among other girls. Some girls in yellow saiyan uniforms, some in red. All the girls were absolutely beautiful, even Diamond was even though she was beat up. They all were a lot more in fashion with their uniforms, while the men mostly wore black and blue. "Why don't you just make children with her already?!" Said Vegeta waiting in the food line.

Raditz looked back and Vegeta and rolled his eyes. "My mother would kill me."

"Why don't you have your mom buy her for you." Said a Saiyan two students ahead laughing.

Raditz clenched his teeth and balled up his fist.

"Ignore him Raditz. You could kill him if you wanted too." Said Vegeta as he grabbed a large Leg and bone from where the meat was. " So you have considered mating with this women?"

Raditz began to blush and looked down at Vegeta. "Uh, no uh—NO! What were you saying about this mission?" Raditz quickly changed the subject and grabbed some food, putting it on his plate even though he wouldn't have minded mating with any of the girls at that table.

"I was saying, I'd like to go on another one. Lord Frieza is going to give me a hard one." He laughed knowing nothing was hard for him. "Maybe your Girlfriend can come with." Vegeta said with sarcasm.

"She was demoted to a lower class." Raditz said with disappointment.

"Well, then you cant be seen talking to her now can you." Vegeta kept trying to look past everyone, wanting the line to hurry up. "This is preposterous!"

Raditz began to sigh, he felt like he was in his mother's shoes, in love with a low class saiyan, and had to now hide it from the world. He wasn't even sure if he loved her, they were friends. Maybe it was friend love?

The girls at the table across from theirs began to giggle once Prince Vegeta sat down. Their group leader, Tiffany, gave Diamond a devilish smile. Diamond was looking for a fight. She never liked those Elite women, even when she was an Elite once herself.

Tiffany's uniform was purple, instead of pink like Diamonds. Diamond never liked her. The girl always seemed to be all over Raditz, but she could never tell if Raditz liked her back.

Diamond took a bite of her food and then looked up to meet Raditz's dark eyes. She took in a deep sigh. "Well, I don't even know how to explain it. I guess I was doing just fine, and then one of the planet's inhabitance snuck up on me, and wounded me. I couldn't even go from there. I passed out, and the next thing I knew I was in the medical facility being bandaged." Diamond ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. " So stupid" she felt like an idiot, and then took another bite to eat.

"When is your next mission?" she asked putting down her silverware.

Raditz sighed hearing she was injured so early in the mission though Raditz smiled towards her "Along as your alright I guess that's what Counts eh?" he looked over to Diamonds eyes and blushed a bit, then hearing her ask when his next mission was he started to wonder, Nappa had said something about a Planet of Beings Named 'Kloigertz'. Raditz shrugged and said. "I think our next mission is Two Days away, maybe you can come with us if I ask Nappa to put in a good word." he smiled slightly.

Vegeta stopped chewing for a minute as he heard Raditz offer her a mission. Then he began again.

"Basically what we'll be doing is, well, We'll be going to Acquire a planet for Lord Frieza. it'll be the First time doing something like this for me, but I hear Vegeta and Nappa are really skilled at fighting so we should be alright if I'm not as skilled." Raditz scratched the back of his head. After all the two he was paired with were Elite Saiyains none the less, Raditz had always wanted to become an Elite Saiyan because of his skill, and not because of his mother and to make his father proud.

Diamond smiled at Raditz for the offer. "Maybe I should heal a bit first before going on another mission. And I doubt I'll be allowed to fight with elites ever again." She replied and the then played with the food on her plate. She felt everything horrible about her mission mistake. So much she wanted comfort but she knew Raditz was not that type, and she tried to shake that Idea from her head.

The other girls she had been talking with also sat at the table with them, some elite flirting with Vegeta, other's with Nappa. Anything to get in bed with the prince and his right hand man.

Sliding in next to Raditz, and another girl next to Vegeta, the girl looked at him and asked how he was doing in very flirtatious way. Diamond rolled her eyes and looked over at another table of young saiyan men.

Raditz noticed the Gang of upper class walking by, a female walking over, he Raised his eyebrow as this girl had come to sit beside him, as she asked him how he was doing he simply replied with. "I Guess I'm alright. Can I help you?" he never knew any of the girls liked him, he would always play it cool and cold around some Of the Other Saiyans, he looked to Daimond only to see she had gotten rather distant when this other female had come over to sit with Him.

Vegeta hit the back of Raditz's head. "Dumbass, you don't ask if she needs help, that's not how to talk to a girl." Vegeta rolled his eyes and paid no attention to the beautiful Saiyan women beside him. He continued to eat as she spoke.

Raditz looked up suddenly. He saw Frieza appear on TV above his head. It was the news that always played over and over again. "One day I will leave this Dirty planet." He felt sickened by the sight of Frieza.

"Don't leave this planet, please, I don't know what I would do with-"Diamond stopped in the middle of her sentence. She didn't really want to give away any idea she had feeling for Raditz.

"Don't worry I was just trying to convince myself I would." obviously he didn't do it enough. "I'm Staying heh." he scratched the back of his head then blushed a little more. "I couldn't leave this Planet I couldn't leave my father alone, I cant even leave yo- my mother" he looked away again. "And if I left it would be a new planet for all the saiyans, and not him."

"Oh I LOVE frieza, he's so sexy." Said the girl sitting next to Vegeta in purple armor.

Vegeta looked at her in disgust. "Get off my table bitch." Vegeta pushed her as she fell out of her seat.

Diamond then took a sigh then poked at some of her food. "How are things going with you Prince Vegeta?!" she smiled at him.

"I was fine until that bimbo opened her mouth. I guess pairing with Raditz on this mission is an okay decision." Vegeta trying to hide that Raditz was indeed his best friend his age.

"I suppose we get along okay, but me being a Lower Class cause of father, its Kind of odd, they look down on me I would say." Raditz Sighed as he only wished he could get the respect of the elite and the Prince without his mother's help. Diamond new after his next mission, he'd get all the respect he needed. She had faith in him.

Raditz looked over at Vegeta. "Why are you not sitting with your "Elite" Friends?"

"They want to train, I want to eat." Said the young Vegeta whose bangs hung in his face. He began to inhale his meat legs.

The girl in the purple uniform, Tiffany, slid in next to Raditz. Raditz Sighed "Why are you talking to me?" the Saiyan kids behind Raditz and the Girl all raising their eyebrows and mumbling in confusion. "You never ever sat with me before or even talked to me, why start now?" Raditz was blind to even see the girl liked him before he was an elite. Diamond knew this.

"I Think its Cool you're on Prince Vegeta's Squad, I wanted to see if we could hang out with you." The seductive Tiffany wrapped her hands around Raditz's large Arm as one of the elite saiyan boys came over to the table.

"Bitch didn't I push you off my table?!" Vegeta yelled loudly.

Raditz Looked away from the girl and the Other elite females."Get lost." Raditz turned away pushing her off his arm.

Young Saiyan elite males from the table beside them gave him a dirty look.

Vegeta noticed the elite males staring down Raditz. These were his people, his league. He wanted Raditz to go with it, but the stupid low class had to make him look bad. Vegeta got up and moved to another table. The girls following him in excitement.

"You think you're too good to hang around us and our girls huh!?" one shouted clenching his teeth.

Raditz Clenched his fists standing up walking over to what seemed to be the leading Elite class Saiyans of this little group. Suddenly, Raditz punched him in the Gut sending him into a Wall.

"I Know I'm Better!" he sneered looking over to the other Saiyans and Vegeta. "Now Get Lost Before I Decide to Kill you all!" his voice sounded so serious. He had never been like this in front of Diamond.

Diamond Gasped as she watched Raditz punch one of the young saiyan men. She feared a fight would break out and didn't want that to happen unless it was with Tiffany, so she could rip the girls hair out.

Diamond stood up, just incase she had to hold Raditz back from killing anyone. She knew he didn't want him to lose the Status he got just due to a fight with a few dumb kids.

The other girl, sitting next to Raditz smiled and stood up, then she placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it down his arm. "Nice work. I'll see you later." she said winking at Raditz and began to walk away with a few of the elite class Saiyans.

Diamond glared at her, for she was gorgeous, and had a very sexy figure. Diamond looked down at her body, and saw too much women. Too much fat, too much hip, and was not model material. She moaned silently in frustration at this girl as she walked off, then she looked back at Raditz.

Raditz Sighed as Diamond stood before him, seeing some Saiyans walk away in fear and the others walk with the female that seemed to be flirting with him, he blushed slightly as she traced his arm before leaving, he raised his eyebrow and Looked to Diamond. "Sorry about that." He smiled slightly as he looked away feeling kind of odd now.

Raditz looked over at Vegeta who was smiling widely and was amused by Raditz scene.

Raditz looked over at Diamond. "How about I walk you home, or do you have anything else planned for tonight?" He asked raising his eyebrow smiling a little.

Diamond nodded and looked up at Raditz. "Yes, I am meeting with a few friends." She smiled and nodded as she rubbed her torso where she had been wounded. She began to walk from the table. She still couldn't help but ponder about the Female saiyan and the way she touched Raditz. It filled her with rage, and she knew if she ever saw her again, that it would be that girl's last day to live.

Diamond ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Raditz.

"I'll see you later then." He said beginning to walk in the other direction.

She nodded and waved, and left herself.

Raditz laid in the grass and closed his eyes once he got to the field where he would train. The breeze on planet Vegeta had become colder, but it felt nice against his chiseled muscles. He heard a few footsteps coming his way, though he didn't open his eyes. "Hello Father." Raditz said so calmly.

"Figured I'd check on you, you brat." Bardock crossed his arms and looked down at Raditz.

"Why? You never cared before." He sat up and looked at his father, it seemed as if he was almost looking in a mirror.

"Well, your naggy ass mother told me you have been seeming down lately." Bardock walked over to his son and sat beside him as the wind blew through the blue grass. "Elites have nothing to be depressed about."

Raditz took in a deep sigh and looked away from his dad. "Being an Elite is harder then it looks father." He didn't like to share his feelings with anyone, and he was ashamed he was letting is slip through, so much that his mother had noticed. "There's this girl" He started out.

"Ohhh." Said Bardock, then he laughed. "You finally found someone, that's my boy! I was afraid you were a late bloomer, since most saiyans are mates by sixteen." He patted Raditz's back.

"Father stop! It's not that." Raditz leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. His fingers gripped his hair lightly.

"Is there—Issues with your—" Bardock looked at him with shock.

"No dad I'm not gay! Raditz hit the ground then looked up into the sky. "She's a low class."

"Oh-thank god. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." He took in a big sigh of relief that his son was not swinging the other direction. Bardock wasn't sure what to say. It had been awfully hard for him and Raditz's mother to keep it a secret. He would never wish it upon his son. "Find someone else."

"DAD!" Raditz yelled. "No!"

"If you're smart, you will. It's not easy keeping it a secret, it makes love very hard. Go get some girl from your class and mate with her. Take my Advice and stay away from this girl." Bardock stood up. He felt bad being harsh on his son, but he knew he had to be.

Raditz shook his head and looked away from his father. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone. He didn't even like girls until a few months ago. No matter what, Diamond had been his best friend since they were kids.

"Love ya, I'll be home next week." Bardock said as he flew off into the sky.

He watched his dad fly off. Raditz stood up; in the corner of his eye there she was, just to see who he was looking for, Diamond. He saw her in a distance, for she was one of the few girls who wore hot pink and neon yellow.

Raditz began to walk towards her, she saw him, for she stood with a group of girls. She smiled and waved to him, then tilted her head in confusion, for his smile wasn't as large as hers.

She dismissed herself from her saiyan girlfriends and walked over to Raditz. His eyes met with hers, making him feel like Jell-O. He wanted to fall apart every time he glared into her eyes.

Only an inch away he could smell her sweet sent. He gave a half saiyan grin.

"Everything alright?" Diamond asked as she reached for his shoulder.

His heart skipped a beat. "Yes, I'm fine." He nodded slowly.

"I worry about you." She brought her hand up to the side of his neck. It wasn't the first time she had done it, but this time gave him shivers down his back.

Raditz looked to Daimond, and to be honest he kind of felt relieved to see her, he smiled a little "Come on now Diamond, you Should know no one really worries about me, Not even my own father." Raditz looked away with another Sigh, it was clear the only reason Raditz was pushing himself so much was to be Acknowledged. "Why you are…why here you…ugh why are you here?" Raditz pouted looking away. "Even Mid Talk I always seem to Screw up." He thought to himself. He looked to Diamond. "As I was saying, what are you doing out so late Diamond?" he looked down to Diamonds eyes, he had been Diamonds friend since he was just a small infant, she was pretty much the only friend he bothered to make since then.

Diamond removed her hand and rolled her eyes at him when he told her not to worry. "I was out with some girls, to try and cheer myself up. I guess we were having so much fun, it ran late"

"I wanted to talk to you anyways-about-something." Raditz blushed and looked into the sky. A group full of girls walked by waving to Raditz. He smiled a bit and waved to them.

"You're quite the popular guy since you joined Vegeta's Group." She smiled and playfully hit his shoulder. She feared his popularity. They had been together forever, and now that he was well known, she feared he'd leave her and find some new friends.

Raditz looked back to Diamond and smirked. "Are you…..Jealous?"

She felt a tad embarrassed as he asked her if she was jealous. She looked back, his eyes, dark, deep and beautiful. She then looked away. "No I wasn't Jealous. Why would I be?" she then looked back into his eyes.

Raditz Smirked as She Punched his Shoulder slightly again; he gently nudged her back and laughed a little. "I Dunno its just-I always Kind of figured that look in your eyes meant that." He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned Wickedly."Nah cause I always thought you had a certain hidden love for me." He stuck his tongue out towards Diamond teasing her. This was the Raditz she knew, playful and not aggressive. He kept his Grin as he knew Diamond would end up refusing her love for Raditz or she would say something like that back at him. Raditz laughed a little more to intimidate her. "I know I've realized I'm pretty Popular now a Days. its Kind of Odd I Went From Useless brat to Popular Low Class Kid." He raised his eyebrow looking up to the sky.

Diamond laughed. "Who says you're still not a brat?" She joked and smiled looking up at him.

Raditz smirked as she had assumed he could still be the same Brat, he laughed, as he knew she was joking around.

She loved staring at his chizzled jaw, and his masculine body that was developing from boy to man. She blushed and looked down at her boots as he mentioned her secret love for him. She wanted scream it badly, but she knew not too. "And what if I did secretly love you, what would you do about it?" her eyes went from her pink boots to his eyes as she felt nervous to his response.

She couldn't help but think about that beautiful saiyan girl who went up to Raditz and touched him like it was nothing, like she was so confident in herself, like she owned him. She worried she'd lose someone like that to Raditz.

He Looked down at her once more, then as he heard her ask what he would do about her loving him, he blushed gently looking away scratching the back of his head. "I dunno .I'd Be Kind of Proud to be honest. I'd have to return the Love. "He didn't know what the hell Love was to be honest but he did really care for Diamond.

" I would do anything for you." He said as his face became serious.

Diamond, quite a bit shorter then Raditz, didn't stop staring into his eyes. She wanted to kiss this little boy she once knew so badly, she was about to jump out of her skin.

Raditz looked to Diamond's eyes and smiled gently blushing, he winked. "Not As if You'd ever love me though. You're too tough for love." He laughed, after all he kind of thought Diamond was the toughest young Low class Saiyan Girl, No matter even if she failed a Mission like She Did, Raditz Had Shear Confidence in Diamond.

Diamond laughed for she knew she was not too tough for love. If anything she was venerable and too emotional for the Saiyan race. Wither she had to teach Raditz to love or not, was a chance she was willing to take.

Diamond reached for his hand and pulled herself closer to him, only slightly from his face.

Raditz smiled hearing her laugh, hearing her laugh always made him happy.

Raditz Blushed greatly as he looked into Diamond's eyes, Being so close she had pressed her lips against Raditz's Own, he couldn't help but wince and blush heavier, he then calmed himself and closed his eyes leaning into the Kiss holding Diamonds hand, His Saiyan tail wrapping tightly around his waist as he felt this was an exciting moment for him.

"Raditz?" A deep voice said. Raditz quickly pushed her away from him, so hard she fell to the ground.

"OUCH!" she yelled at Raditz, a tad mad he broke the kiss.

Raditz looked over to see Vegeta. Embarrassed as all hell, he scratched his head. "Heyyy Vegeta!"

"I thought I told you, you couldn't be seen with this low life." Vegeta snickered.

Diamond stood up and glared at Vegeta.

"Umm.." Raditz walked over to diamond to help her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'll see you later?" there was uncertainty in his voice.

" Uh huh." Diamond said as she gave Vegeta one more nasty glare. She shot up into the air and flew off into the sky.

Diamond didn't make eye contact with Raditz the whole next day during classes. He tried everything he could to get her attention somehow. Throwing balled up notebook paper at her, or erasers, but she bluntly ignored him. He began to worry if kissing her was the worst thing he could do, or maybe that he was a bad kisser in general. So he laid his head on the cold desk and pouted. He was dying for the bell to ring, so he could chase after her, and finally it did. She left quickly, quicker then usual. She exited the school and walked down the streets of Planet Vegeta. Raditz chased after her, pushing through everyone, trying to get to her as fast as he could. For a low class saiyan she sure walked fast.

"Diamond, DIAMOND!" He screamed, but she ignored him. Finally he got to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to Face him. "Diamond!" His face looked almost as sad as her when she spun around.

"WHAT!" she said with rage. Raditz felt a bit of shock come over his body, widening his eyes, for he had never seen her get so angry in his life, nor had he ever been that intimidated by a women.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He stared into her eyes that were such a rare color.

"Why didn't you defend me in front of Vegeta last night?" She stared at him angrily, waiting for his answer, and she was hoping for a good one.

"I uh—it's just - Diamond." He took a big deep sigh, not knowing how to answer her, so he looked away, running his fingers through his thick long hair.

"Hmm? You were Ashamed?!" she raised her voice to him. She answered for him and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"No, Diamond no that's not it, it's just-" He looked back at her and placed his hand on the side of her small arm.

"It's just you cannot be seen with a low class solider, and if you were to stand up to Prince Vegeta you could lose your position as an elite, is that right?" She interrupted him.

Raditz sighed, because it was true, slowly he removed his hand from her arm. He knew that was why he didn't stand up for her.

"I'm sorry, being so elite means more to you then I do." Her voice got quiet. He could tell she was hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to do to her, but he was so worried about his appearance to everyone, mostly his crew.

"Diamond-it's not that I don't want too, it's just-" he tried to reach for her hip, but she took a step back. Diamond shook her head. "Go date your own kind Raditz." She began turned around.

"No Diamond, you know what, you're the one who told me not to do anything stupid to lose my position, like fight young elites, you cant get mad at me."

"Whatever." She walked down the street away from him as he just stood there on the sidewalk. Her words pierced his heart. He was certain it suddenly stopped for a slight moment as well. Raditz just stood, watching her disappear into the crowed.

"Raditz!" said a familiar voice. Raditz turned around to see Vegeta standing with a very spunky saiyan girl with her arm wrapped around his waist. Her hair crazy and wild, her make-up heavy, her spandex orange and a tad shorter then Vegeta, which was hard to find. "We're going out to Celebrate because of our awesome mission coming up in a few days, come with, it will be fun." Said Vegeta, who clearly was hinting at drinking some alcohol. "You can bring a lady, I got mine." he smirked at Raditz.

Raditz turned around to see if he could maybe see diamond still walking. He couldn't.

Raditz looked to his side to see a group of saiyan elite girls. All he could do is replay those words in his head "Date your own kind." Not just from her, but her father as well. He saw the very flirty saiyan girl, with her purple spandex and curly hair. "I think, I'll bring Tiffany" Said Raditz to Vegeta. So he went over to the saiyan girls to invite her along.

Raditz and Tiffany were the biggest talk that week during classes. It wasn't long that Diamond got wind of it, and avoided eye contact with him and her completely. When Raditz would say "Hi" she wouldn't respond. He didn't event get a slight smile from her. Tiffany did everything she could to rub her relationship with Raditz in Diamonds face. She cuddled with Raditz at lunch, held his arm down the hallways and sat on his lap when she got the chance. Even though Raditz had this new beautiful girl, it didn't make him happy.

"Hey low class." Vegeta yelled to Diamond as she walked down the halls.

"Fuck off prince." Diamond said in a monotone voice. Vegeta sped up to get in front of her, meeting with her face to face. Her eyes made contact with his, and for the first time Vegeta noticed how beautiful and pale her eyes were.

"Hmmmm super saiyan eyes." He murmured.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

"Don't give me sass girl, I'll slap you from here to planet Kanasa. Listen, if you weren't someone Raditz cared about I probably would have had you murdered for talking to me in that tone."

Diamonds eyes widen as Vegeta mentioned Raditz.

"Raditz did really good on our first few missions, but ever since you two stopped talking, he's slacking off, and at a few point almost gotten us killed. He's reached out to you." This was the first time she ever heard Vegeta being sincere. "So, I need you to be friends with him again, so he can do good on missions, or I will have to have my people kill you."

Diamonds eyes narrowed as her face became serious. "I guess I'll be seeing your men on my death bed then." Diamond walked past Vegeta.

"I'm serious girl, I'm a prince-." Vegeta sighed, knowing this situation was currently hopeless.

Months went by with no contact between Raditz and Diamond. November, December, January, February.

Being pregnant didn't last nine whole months when a saiyan was soon to have a baby. A baby in a saiyans body only lasted up to four to six months, maybe not even that long. But Renee had started to show with a lower belly very plump under her saiyan armor, which stretched to her body's size regardless on how big it became.

She was going to be baring the child, Kakorate.

Bardock knew of this, but her story to the world once again was the father died on a mission. During work, she would look up the database in which deaths had occurred within resent months, and she would pick someone off that list to say that dead person was the father. Bardock didn't try to help much, for he was a saiyan and his emotions were limited.

Renee sat down at her desk when the Queen, like always at noon everyday, approached her. She sat down next to Renee, and then told her the unspeakable.

"Raditz is going with your son to a planet to kill?" Renee gasped and held her hand close to her heart, she felt as if a heart attack was just sprung upon her. He son couldn't go on another mission. Not now.

The Queen nodded. "It's part of credit for school. Frieza needs to see that they are capable of accomplishing planet domination so in a few years they will be working for him permanently." The queen patted Renee who was panting heavily. Most mothers didn't care that their children were sent away, but Renee was most defiantly different.

"When do they leave?" Renee tried to catch her breath.

"In a few days, Relax, your son will be fine. Him and Vegeta are always fine together." She patted Renee and helped her from her chair. "Your new born will also be deported as well."

"WHAT?" she screamed in anger. "I'm sorry, it's beyond my control." The queen bowed to her and left.

Renee quickly left work and headed home, with tears filling her eyes. She walked into her home, to see Bardock early waiting for her. He noticed her tears and sat up to approach her.

"Why are you crying?" he looked around confused and walked up to her.

"They are going-to send both my babies-on a mission—at the same time. "

"When our son is born he will be deported instantly? He sounded very excited.

"You need to stop them. Talk to whoever. He's just a baby." She wiped her eyes.

"Maybe you should go tell them that then!" Bardock said. "It's fine, it's normal to send out babies." He reached for her shoulder.

"NO!" she pushed him away. "YOU SHOULD BE SIDING WITH ME. You have not worked your whole life for this family like I have. You just go off and fight and have fun. If your not going to do anything than leave." She yelled at him.

In fury Bardock left ran down the hall and escaped through her window, flying into the air as Renee ran into her room and fell on the bed crying.

Bardock landed on Kanasa and had killed all of its inhabitance. He was furious at this new news and killing any living being would be the best thing for him.

Tora and his crew lay back in a ditch as Bardock kept shooting the dead bodies with energy blasts.

"Bardock sit down." Fascia urged him too. He ignored her and continued his game.

"He is just upset" Tora said then he suddenly heard a noise from behind. He saw the ground move, then an ugly Kanasa inhabitant sprung up and threw a punch into Bardock's head from behind. Bardock's vision turned from blurry to black, and his body quickly hit the ground.

Bardock began to dream, seeing his son behind the glass, looking identical to him. Hair and all. He began to dream more of his planet, planet Vegeta being destroyed. Then the planet busted into nothing-ness.

Bardock then stood on planet Namek and saw him, His son, Kakarot as an adult, standing with orange Gi before him. Bardock reached for him, but couldn't grab him. He then suddenly awoke. And realized he was being pumped air and in the rejuvenation tank he then fell back to sleep, weakened.

After a few hours he woke up again, and felt fine, exiting the rejuvenation tank. Walking past the guards nude, he grabbed his armor, ignored them after they told him to get back in, and

walked off down the stairs.

Everyday Renee could see it on his face, how unhappy Raditz was with this new girlfriend."If you dislike her so much, dump her" Said Renee as she watched her son fall onto the couch like a potato inside their elite apartment.

"Mom, do you think I could fake my death on the next mission, and never have to worry about girls again?" He asked her in almost a whiney voice like a child, putting a pillow over his face.

"Don't you dare do that to me Raditz, I need you!" she said with a harsh tone as she brought him some tea. "You're already leaving for a mission tomorrow."

"I know." he said as he sat up to drink it. "It's just-"

"You want Diamond-?" she asked, he nodded. "Being in love with a low class is not that bad. The low class are generally alright with you sneaking in to be with someone you love, it's the elites you have to worry about." She took a sip of her tea. "I don't know what your thick headed father told you, but, if it's something you want to do, you'll make it work. I did. And Now I need to make things right again."

"Right again?" Raditz asked.

She shook her head "Nothing dear."

His mothers words circled in his head till the next morning. He leaned against the wall with Vegeta and the rest of the elite men, where they were so admired by everyone, every saiyan wanted to be one of them. Raditz saw Diamond walk by, he tried to make eye contact with her and gave a smile, but she ignored him once again and went on her way.

Tiffany glared in anger. "4 months and he still hasn't wanted to even kiss me!" She complained to the other girls. She reached into her bag, putting on lip paint, dark, red and heavy. "Today is the day" she said smiling in her mirror, then closed it, putting it back into her bag. She walked towards Raditz, who saw her approaching him. He had a confused look on his face, wondering what she needed, and why she had such a demanding look on her face.

She quickly grabbed his shoulders and went in to kiss him. Raditz turned his face and pushed her gently off of him.

"What the hell Raditz, this is getting Ridiculous!" She yelled, making a scene in the hallway.

"Not now Tiffany" Raditz said quietly, trying to ignore her presence and talk to the other men.

"Then when Raditz? You've kissed that low life, why cant you kiss me?!" She screamed. The hallway went quiet. All eyes were on the two of them. You could hear a pin drop everyone was so quiet. You could hear Vegeta laughing under breath about the situation, covering his mouth so it wasn't as obvious.

Raditz clenched his fist in anger. "Listen Tiffany, we're done." He yelled, clenching his fists. "She might be a low life, but at least she isn't a slut. She's sweeter, and kinder then you will ever be. And she didn't get to be an elite because of her family, like you and me both." Raditz turned his back to her then began walking down the hall.

"I'm not a slut!" She screamed at him.

Raditz had a serious look on his face, and just looked straight, not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone stared at him until he walked into the classroom.

Bardock laid his head on the table down at the pub where he ordered more alcoholic drinks then they even owned there. It had been a day since he had talked to Renee. Lifting his head up he saw Renee walk in with her two lady friends. She didn't make eyes contact with him, but sat at the bar on a stool next to Nappa himself. She knew the only reason she came was to make things right with Raditz, but she was with the elites and had to wait.

A sexy girl walked by Bardock "Would you like another?" she questioned grabbing his mug.

"No I think he has had enough." Tora said. "We should try and get you home." He suggested.

"No-" Bardock tried to sit up, drunk as can be. "I want another one—now—" His head fell back down onto the table.

"No he doesn't, don't get him one." Tora told the girl and waved for her to leave.

"Tora- don't tell no me drink, cause I drink love a lot" Bardock sat up again his eyes half open.

Tora raised his brow and gave him and odd look. "Your sentence made no sense, you don't need another."

Bardock looked at Renee and saw Nappa rubbing his hand up and down her back. Bardock's eyes narrow as he pointed to Nappa. Tora turned and looked.

"If he touches down lower her, I will back kill him." Bardock stood up, but then fell back down into his chair.

"You wont be killing anyone Bardock, don't do anything stupid to blow you and Renee." Tora placed his hand on his shoulder and Bardock slouched in his chair and started at her.

"She so pretty—" he half smiled and tilted his head.

Tora shook his head and somewhat laughed at the way Bardock was acting due to his too many drinks. "You're so drunk."

"NO YOU'RE SO DRUNK."

"Shhh-" Tora chuckled.

Bardock continued to stare at her; he frowned seeing Nappa's hand continue down her back and then over her bottom.

Bardock stood up, knocking over his chair, the table and all the glasses on it, making the whole room fill with noise of shatter glass and crashes. Everyone, including Renee and Nappa stared at Bardock, who began to approach Nappa with anger.

"Oh god-" Tora whispered to himself.

Nappa noticed Bardock was heading towards him, so he slipped off the bar stool and faced him.

"You were touching MY girl." Bardock's footing was not exactly straight the room gasped at his words and looked over at Renee.

Renee laughed a bit and sweated. "I don't know what that low class saiyan is talking about, he's drunk cant you tell?" She tried to reason with people.

"Low life hu?" Bardock repeated, then swung a punch at Nappa, not missing. Nappa's body hit the floor hard as the room shook. People whispered and gasped at his actions. "Low life my ass! Touch her again and I'll make you really hurt next time." Bardock threaten drunk, then grabbed Renee's arm and pulled her.

Nappa got up, shaking rubbing his face a bit, women at his side helping him, for he was a known pimp.

Tora rubbed his temples, shook his head and sighed.

"Hey let me go!" She tried to fight him off until he bent down and grabbed her at the knees, swinging her over his shoulder. Renee screamed and kicked, but Bardock had no problem caring her up the stair to the outside doors.

When he got outside, feeling the strong cold win against him, he put her down. And when he did she hit his shoulder in anger. "Way to keep our cover Bardock! I have a ton of damage to undo now!" she screamed at him.

Bardock still walked funny and tried to stand straight. "You are MY WOMEN, not his, I should go back and kick his-"

"BARDOCK!" Renee screamed.

"WHAT RENEE! He should have known you were someone's considering you're pregnant. " He screamed back at her.

"NO! I THINK I AM ABOUT TO HAVE OUR BABY!" she screamed and held her stomach and sat down on the curb, her saiyan armor wet from the waste down.

Bardock froze, for he couldn't even remember what he did when his first son was born. He quickly scooped her into his arms and began to run as fast as he could through the streets and the down, over to the health center. He didn't care who saw him caring an upper class, all he felt was fear for her, and hurried to her there as fast as he could.

Raditz could see his breath outside as he stood out his front door. He was stupid when it came to this time of year, he never bundled up, unlike everyone else who wore coats and scarves. He walked into his apartment, his mother wasn't home. He assumed she was in labor since It was so late. There would be no reason for her to be working. Raditz changed into his warm pajamas and plopped onto his belly, into his bed.

He couldn't sleep later that night. All he could think about was today and how bad it had made him feel. Getting up out of bed, he put on some clothes, then hopped out of his window, then began to fly toward Diamond's loft.

When he arrived, He grabbed a few rocks and began to throw them at her sliding doors. Diamond heard it. But ignored the sound.

Raditz did it again.

In frustration, Diamond got out of bed and opened the sliding glass doors. "Raditz! It's three in the Damn morning, go home!" Diamond yelled in a whisper.

Raditz landed on her Balcony as she came out in a black t-shirt and closed the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for-"

"For not defending me in front of Vegeta, Lying to me about liking Tiffany, yeah thanks Raditz, thanks." She turned around and went to go back inside. Raditz quickly grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go."

Diamond took in a deep sigh. "We cannot sneak around, it won't work." It hurt her to say this. Unfortunately, if she mated with an elite the elite would get demoted.

"It wasn't a lie Diamond. I really didn't like her." He said releasing his hand from her arm. "We hung out one night and the world thought we were What's was with the kiss you gave me months ago?"

Diamond turned to him. "I-I don't know-should I have not?" she questioned if she made a mistake kissing him four months ago. She knew men weren't affectionate, but them being saiyans made them feel love even less. It was obvious that was a kind tender moment, Not a thing most saiyans did.

Her tail wrapped around her waist, for she was very unsure of herself. She held herself close, the weather made her cold. She began to wonder if what she did wasn't right. "I'm sorry." She felt like an Idiot, first being harmed in battle, then this. All these negative thoughts went through her mind like crazy.

Raditz raised his eyebrow as he noticed Diamond turning away thinking it must have been a bad thing that she had kissed him.

He Smirked and pulled her side so she could be close to him. "Come on don't think like that. What makes you think you shouldn't have, and what makes you sorry?" He grinned devilishly and winked, his Tail swaying back and forth for he enjoyed the kiss.

Diamond laughed and shook her head as she looked up at Raditz. She missed his grasp, the strength of his arms embracing her. "I never want you to feel bad about the things you've done or who you are Diamond. You're an amazing women."

Without warning he placed his hands around her face, pushing his lips to hers and began kissing her gently, he blushed himself of course, he couldn't believe he was actually kissing her like this, along with him making the first move made the kiss a tad awkward. At first gentle kiss turning into a deeper kiss. He lowered his hands to around her hips.

She felt flustered from the kiss, but couldn't stop moving her lips with his. Gently she pulled away. Her nose touching his as she looked into his eyes. "What about Tiffany?" Diamond asked in a whisper, feeling his warm breath against her face.

"She's gone. I'm so stupid, I do stupid things." He smiled in relief while placing his hand on her shoulder and slowly moving her strap off past her arm. He had been miserable without Diamond for months. Finally, he felt right again.

"Hey Raditz, I never want you to feel bad about the things you've done or who you are, because you are an amazing man." She winked mocking him and then jumped into Raditz's arms, kissing him wildly. He tried using his one arm to hold her up, and his other free arm to feel for the door handle. Finally he found it, considering it was hard to do with a girl wrapped around him.

He brought her inside and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her body with a rush he had never felt before, an experience he had never experienced. He has never laid in bed with anyone female before, and he loved the excitement. She looked beautiful below him, with her rare eyes and messy dark hair. He stared at her for a moment.

Diamond gave a slight flirtatious giggle as their lips met once again. His lips traveled down her neck and onto her chest, traveling over her skin. Diamond felt like her breath had been taken from her as she felt him exploring her body. His hand made it up her shirt and she removed it with his help, revealing her breasts. She continued to kiss him wildly and couldn't stop herself. His clothes were quickly removed as well.

Raditz's heart had never pounded like this before, he had never been so excited, and she could tell. His body felt warm as she wrapped her arms around his back, digging her fingertips into his muscles.

His breath increased rapidly as entered inside of her body, the sensation was warm and pleasurable, a feeling he had never felt before.

She let out slight moans of pleasure as he laid ontop her her body, making over to her.

Raditz looked down at Diamond and smiled. She did the same back, kissing his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. You're my best friend." Their lips met again. "forever."

Hours went by as Bardock, who had sobered up a little bit paced back and forth down the hall waiting and waiting. He turned around again to see, the Queen standing before him. His eyes widen and his heart stopped for he had never been face to face with her, and he knew she knew he was clearly the father of Renee's child.

Bardock bowed to her as she bowed back to him. He tried to not make contact and felt ashamed that Renee was going to get the heat for his actions.

"I take it you're the father?" The Queen asked as Bardock stood back up.

"I was just helping her, I'm not the father." He looked away so she couldn't read his eyes.

"I know that's a lie." She nonchalantly said. "Or he wouldn't have your hair."

Bardock looked at her in shock. "Hu?" he asked.

The Queen pointed to a glass wall. Bardock turned around to look at it. He approached the glass and saw him, with Renee's name underneath a small sign that wrote "Kakarot." He slept silently, cuddled up nude in a little pod with his exact hair.

Bardock placed his hand up to the glass and stared at him intently. He then realized that all his visions were true. That everything he saw was going to actually happen.

"He could be your twin." The Queen commented on behind him.

"Hmmm." Was all Bardock could say.

Renee walked out of her room, just to see Bardock and the queen.

Bardock's eyes met with hers and smiled. "You're alright!" he took a step towards her. She smiled and nodded to Bardock then her eyes shifted to the Queen in a frown.

"We need to talk" the queen said to Renee.

"I know." Renee nodded, for she knew she was in for some tough heat.

"I have to leave." Said Bardock. He began to turn to leave.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to her properly?" said the queen. Renee and Bardock's eyes both widen.

"Bu-" Renee was cut off.

"The king doesn't need to know about this, he has enough on his plate." The Queen nodded and walked past Renee.

Her eyes met with his and she ran into his arms happily. He held her close and tight to his body, keeping her warm. "I have to go. I'll be back in the early morning" He whispered.

Renee nodded and released him from her arms. He waved and ran off down the hall, to reach the docking station. When he got there, he realized his crew already had left without him.

"Those guys are trying to steal all the fun." Bardock said one to the Alien men who helped him get into his space pod. Bardock then shot off to the planet to fight along side his friends.

Renee paced back and forth in front of the glass window, staring at her son Kakarot. Next to him she noticed a child crying, with long dark hair. She read his name-Broly.

She soon became anxious and when she saw the doctor walk down the hall she rushed to him. "Can me and my son go home now?" She seemed pushy.

The saiyan doctor shook his head. "No, all children are to be kept here 76 hour after birth." He said then flipped through a folder of papers. "Especially yours, who is to depart tomorrow."

"WHAT?! Renee screamed and grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "There is a rule that you cannot deport more then one son at a time, and my oldest is out already-I talked to the queen she said I could bring him home."

"It was ordered by the king, he overrides the Queen. I'm sorry." The Doctor gave her a sad look, and began to back up and walked away.

Renee had never even held her son, and now never will. She turned to the glass window and stared at him sleeping. She felt sadden and hopeless, she was tempted to tell the queen and have her change it all but after everyone knew her and Bardock were together, there was no way the queen would even consider it. So Renee began to cry, and sat down against the glass.


	3. Chapter Three The ending

When Bardock landed on the planet he was meant to destroy. He laughed a bit seeing the planet completely destroyed. "They had fun without me!" he laughed out loud.

Suddenly his scouter beeped and he knew his friends were still there. Bardock flew into the air across the planet searching the surface of its grounds. Then he saw his best friend Tora, laying there, his body full of blood. Bardock flew to his side as his heart froze and stopped. He was in complete shock.

Bardock Scooped Tora into his arms. "How could you let them do this to you?" Bardock cried looking down at his best friend.

"Frieza's men ambushed us." Tora replied with hardly any voice. "I love you—old friend." Tora slowly died in his arms. Bardock laid him on the ground. He stood up seeing four of Frieza's men before him. Anger filled his blood as he squeezed it into a fist.

Bardock charged them, dodging every blast that was thrown at him. He then appeared suddenly over one of his purple alien men, and threw his fists into him, killing him quickly.

More energy blasts were thrown at him and he hid behind the smoke, holding another member. Through the smoke the enemies saw him and threw more blasts, but they killed their own man instead.

He began to charge the other two when he suddenly had another vision of his son, Kakorate, giving his Kaoken attack. Before he knew it he snapped back to the fight and was kneed in the face. From behind he was grabbed and punched in the chest, all his air leaving his body as he was hit. He then saw his son again, fighting Vegeta.

He continued to take punches in the face, and then he threw one of the men over his back so he would get hit with the punches. Bardock got set free and flew a distance throwing his last energy wave killing off the last two men. "That was from my crew to you!" Bardock landed to the ground, trying to gain back his breath.

Bardock's scanner went off once again and he turned around to see Didoria. Didoria opened his mouth throwing a large beam of energy at Bardock, blowing Bardock off his feet and into the ground harmed.

Renee looked at her son as they placed him in the pod. Tears streamed down her face as her small baby Kakorate laid there asleep.

The pod closed as she held herself. The pod then suddenly shot off into space.

A bit later Bardock regained his consciousness and slowly made way back to his space pod. He hit a few buttons and re launched back into space, back to his home planet Vegeta.

He laid their harmed and looked out his window to see Frieza's space ship floating in the air. He closed his eyes and began to think. Suddenly he felt an energy go by, a very familiar on. He looked out the window and saw a space pod go by. He ignored it and laid his head back.

He hit the landing pit quickly. Slowly, full of blood he started to climb out of the space pod. Two guards looked at Bardock as he tried to breath.

"Bardock you need to go into recovery." One of them said. Bardock still walking slowly away from them. "By the way your son just left. If I had known it was you I would have waited."

Bardock turned and looked at him and gasped. "Bardock, you need help."

One of them grabbed Bardock's arm trying to help him walk. "Find Renee." Said Bardock, pulling his arm away.

The guard gave him an odd look. "Renee? The Queens servant? Why would she want to have anything to do with you?" Said the Guard.

Bardock grabbed the collar of the guard and clenched his teeth. "Find me Renee!" he raised his voice. The one guard looked at the other ad the other nodded.

"I'll be right back Mr. Bardock." He said running down the hall.

Raditz's eyes slowly opened as he could see the sun peering through the window. He felt so warm being under a bunch of blankets during this cold time of year. The fact Diamond was laying right on him helped him stay warm as well, made him feel warm inside. He looked over at her, asleep on his hard chilzled chest. He laid his head back and smiled, for he had never felt this good in his life.

Looking over to her clock, he had one hour until he had to be at the docking station for yet another mission.

He looked back over at Diamond, who's hair was messy, hiding her face and sleeping over his chest. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, then stroked her cheek with his thumb. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Slowly he pushed her off his body. Her eyes opened for a second, she smiled, then fell back to sleep.

He got out of bed, putting on his armor and his boots. He stretched for a moment, then leaned over the bed and shook her gently. "Diamond, I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow" He whispered gently.

Diamond opened her eyes and rolled from her side onto her back, making eye contact with him. She gave him a small tired smile and stretched slightly "Be safe" she softly said back. "I love you."

He kissed her one last time on the lips and stroked her hair. "I love you too. When I get back, Let's get married."

"Are you asking me? But saiyans don't get married!" The naked Diamond smiled widely.

"Yes. I am. And some do." He let go of her hand. Raditz stood back up and walked toward her balcony. Her had never felt pain in his heart like he did right now. Having to leave her, even for a minute, made him feel like dying.

He opened up her doors, then flew off into the air.

Renee had yet to have left the building after her Son's launch. She began to hear her name being called. Turning around she saw a guard waving his arms at her screaming her name. She wrapped sweater around her nightgown since she had only just given birth 24 hours ago. She was not ready to be in armor again.

"What is it?" she began to walk towards him. The Guard panted and looked down at her. "Mr. Bardock—he-."

She cut him off. "BARDOCK?! Is he okay?" she raised her voice. The guard pointed to the docking station. Renee didn't waste time in running down the hall as quickly as she could bare foot. There she saw Bardock, his body covered in blood.

"Bardock" she screamed as she ran to him. He fell to the ground on his knees and into her shoulder. The guard was shocked to see her hugging a low life solider.

"Bardock is everything okay?" Bardock pushed himself off her shoulder and looked her in the deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he could tell she had been crying.

"They sent our son away." She replied to him as he tried to stand up, her holding his arm.

"I know-I thought there was rule." He clenched his teeth, standing the rest of the way up.

"Apparently there is a crises, a shortage of babies being sent out. Kings orders." She replied, staring at Bardock with concern. Her heart hurt seeing him this damaged. "What happened to you?" she questioned.

"I should kill the king on my own." He clenched his teeth.

"That doesn't answer what happened to you!" she placed her hand on his cheek, his eyes crying blood.

"My men were ambushed by Frieza's men." He looked back at her.

"What—they wouldn't—to the saiyans?" She questioned him, looking him up and down. "I think you're mistaken, you need rest." She pulled his hand to her.

"NO!" he jerked away his arm then grabbed onto her shoulders shaking her. "You need to believe me! Frieza is coming; he is going to kill us all. He is afraid that were too strong Renee. Please." He said.

Renee shook her head. She didn't know what to think. She worked with freiza on a daily basis and never did he mention coming to Vegeta. Right now all she wanted to do was tend to Bardock's wounds.

Bardock could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him. "I need to go." He said

"No!" she grabbed his arm. "You need to rest!"

Bardock jerked his arm from her one last time. "Please sir, let us escort you to the healing chambers." Said the guard.

Bardock looked back at them. He had another vision of his planet blowing up. His eye widen in fear. He then ran off down the hallway. That was the last time he ever saw Renee.

Renee looked into his space pod. Seeing all the blood from his body on the seats.

With confidence, Raditz walked onto the docking station, he saw his father and went to give him a large smile, but as he got closer he noticed his dad had been injured. It wasn't just a slight injury; he looked as if a thousand blades cut open his skin.

"Father!" he screamed as he went up to Bardock, who's body was covered in blood. "What—what happened!"

"Didoria ambushed me in my crew. Frieza is coming, you need to leave this planet. He will kill us all" Bardock coughed up some blood and collapsed to his knees.

"Dad, he is coming? What?" Raditz tried to help his father stand up.

"Coming to kill all the Saiyans, he will destroy planet Vegeta. I saw it in a vision to the future." Bardock hardly spoke loudly, with such a weak voice.

Raditz was sure his father was crazy, talking about seeing the future. It sounds like something Frieza would do, but his dad was clearly delusional from injury.

"Raditz, the Prince is waiting for you." Said a blue alien man who looked like he was some servant of Vegeta's.

"Dad, we need to get Mom, and Diamond out of here then." Raditz looked to his side, seeing a group of doctors rushing towards the two of them to help Bardock.

"I'll save your mother, and Diamond, Kakorate has left, just go Raditz. Get out of here while you can."

Raditz nodded to his father who was lead by the group of doctors to the rejuvenation tank in the center of the docking station, where all hurt soldiers were taken.

Raditz hurried for he knew Vegeta was waiting for him. He stepped beside his pod where he saw Nappa and Vegeta standing there. He nodded to his fellow mates and sat inside. Raditz could hear the sound of the pod closing and the air pressure that was released as the door shut.

He was then shot off into space, to the next planet of Frieza's Choice.

Diamond slowly crawled from her bed. Beside her, there laid Raditz scouter on the end table. She quickly grabbed it and looked at her clock. She knew Raditz had forgotten it, and wasn't sure if she could make it in time to the docking station. But when she did arrive there, she heard a man's screams. Familiar screams from someone. That's when she saw Bardock, completely naked running towards her as he fought off all medical help possible. She was sure he had just escaped from the rejuvenation tank.

Diamond couldn't help but laugh a bit at the silly saiyan, she assumed this was his typical behavior after every battle they tried to help him from.

"Bardock what are you doing?" Diamond laughed slightly.

"Renee! Diamond save Renee!" He screamed to Diamond. Diamond stopped laughing, and knew Bardock had become serious.

"What? What is it-?" her voice had changed, for she had now become more concerned, still holding Raditz scouter.

"Frieza, he is coming to kill us all, he wants us all dead! Get Renee off this planet, Raditz already has left, Please Diamond-" Bardock screamed, limping to her from down the hallway.

"Bardock, you're crazy. You have lost too much blood, Frieza wont kill us. Come on let's get you back—"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Bardock screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She looked into his dark eyes, she could tell this wasn't a joke. That Frieza was really coming to kill them. "Get Renee, tell her what is going on, and leave, leave this planet, got it!" Bardock stared her down intently.

"Yes." She nodded to him. He looked up from her and stared into the sky, seeing Frieza's ship. Diamond looked up as well.

Bardock, shot up into the air, bare nude, up to the spaceship to Fight his last battle.

Diamond knew what she had to do, and began to run inside the medical center to save the mother of the man she loves.

Bardock entered the building he lived in, while being completely naked. He walked down the stairs. He propped his arm up on the wall, trying to walk down them to the pub. Hitting the ground, he fell unconscious again. Seeing his son Kakorate with Bulma, Grandpa Gohan, Krillin, then fighting king piccolo.

The voice continued to tell him of his son as he watched him grow up and against fighting Frieza and seeing Frieza destroying his planet.

Renee looked over at the guard and pointed at him. "You, give me a view of the skyline!" she ordered him as Diamond appeared next to her.

"Oh uh yes!" he said in fear, trembling to her words as he hit a few buttons on the computer and before her on the screen was a view of their atmosphere. And there, before her she saw it. Frieza's ship.

"Bardock wasn't lying" she whispered. "We're all going to be killed."

Bardock widen his eyes and walked back down the rest of the stairs.

He entered the pub and fell onto a table, hearing all the voices laughing at him as he tried to get up. "You guys, Frieza is coming after us." Bardock said loudly.

"You mean you?" one cocky saiyan said to Bardock with his arm around a girl.

"No, he is going to kill all of us, listen to me, we have to go fight him!" Bardock stood up looking at them all at the bar having a good time.

"Bardock get's his tail whipped and it's the end of the world." Another saiyan man said and the rest laughed with him and whispered making fun of Bardock.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO GET KILLED." Bardock yelled and leaned against the wall.

"Whoa relax." They all stopped laughing as the one tried to help Bardock. Bardock turned around and ran back up the stairs and down the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Another saiyan said.

The waitress replied. "He lost his crew that's what."

Bardock continues up the stairs and outside. He looked around seeing the town's people doing nothing of Frieza's soon arrival. So Bardock flew up into the air towards Frieza's ship. "This is for my Crew" He said to himself as he got closer and closer to the ship.

Frieza exited his ship as he saw Bardock coming after him. While he was getting ready to leave the ship he sent out hundreds of his men to kill off Bardock.

Bardock saw them coming at him in clusters and dodged them, hit them and threw energy waves at each of them, easily killing them one by one.

The suddenly they all stopped seeing Frieza outside his ship.

Bardock laughed. "You lived long enough, too long for my taste. Listen we quit, everyone here, all of us!" Bardock screamed forming a ball of energy in his hand. "This is for everyone we killed in your name!" He screamed as he threw the ball of energy at Frieza

Frieza began to laugh as he pointed his finger and crated a flaming ball of fire. Frieza pushed it towards planet Vegeta as Bardock screamed, it absorbing his flesh, his life.

Raditz stared out the purple tinted window of his saiyan space pod. There he saw Frieza's ship in the atmosphere of planet Vegeta.

Raditz clenched his teeth and looked at his controls in the ship. "Sorry guys, but I have to save Diamond." Raditz put in the coordinance to turn around to planet Vegeta. Before he could enter, he saw a flash of light before his eyes.

Planet Vegeta was gone. Renee was gone, Bardock was gone, Diamond was gone.

"My son will defeat you—" Bardock whispered, and then all of him, Renee, Diamond and planet Vegeta were gone.

It was 25 years later for Raditz. There he laid on his back, staring up into the earths sun. He looked to his side to see his dead brother, a hole in his chest. He looked to his other side to see a very satisfied Namek with one arm, standing over Kakorats son. Then looked down at his chest and saw the same hole his brother had. He bleed profusely from his armor. His head had become dizzy so he laid it back into the grass. He could hear Nappa talking into his scouter, calling Raditz's name. He tried to move his lips and respond but couldn't. Slowly, Raditz died on earth.

A flash of light came before his eyes as he was present to King Yama. Raditz was told to follow the dark yellow road to hell, and so he stared his journey to the hot world full of flames, where he would spend the rest of his life.

Raditz followed a dark yellow road. There he could see the opening. But as he walked closer her saw a figure. She sqinted for a moment to make out what it was, but it didn't help. He waited till he got even closer. He took in a sudden gasp When he saw her smile. There she stood, with her pink spandex, her bright yellow armor and her long straight hair. All these years she had been waiting for him, waiting for Raditz at the Gates of hell.

It wasn't too long after Frieza destroyed Vegeta, he then met with Kakorate. And not only did Frieza stare into the eyes of Goku's, which were just, like Bardock's. But he also stared into those blue super saiyan eyes, the eyes of his mother Renee.


End file.
